6 Days Since Our Last Nonsense
by milapants77
Summary: Change is difficult. Especially for Dark Link, who has been programmed to be a killer until a few months ago. Link attempts to tutor him and quickly realizes that in the end it always comes down to someone looking like a grouchy idiot.


_**Fandom: Hoe don't do it**_

_**Me: *writes Darlink fic***_

_**Fandom: OH MY GOD**_

**HELLO, I AM DARLINK TRASH. WELCOME TO MY FIC.**

"Tell me you did not just stab that guy."

Dark spun around, dropping the man with the most innocent face a being with dark grey skin and piercing red eyes could manage. "Me? Heavens no… What would an honest man like me do something like that for?"

Link sighed and walked up to his dark counterpart who wore a clearly smug smile across his face. He walked up beside Dark and wrapped an arm around him tightly, almost shaking the attitude off of Dark.

"I swear bro, I can explain." The darker male spat out quickly, seeing the deathly sheen of Links eyes cerulean land on his.

"Mmhmm." Link squeezed a little tighter on his shoulder and spun him around so they were face to face. "I thought we were making progress, Dark."

"…We still are I mean he did look at me like-"

Link groaned, "Dark! We do not kill people!"

"But-!"

"No." Link gripping both of Darks shoulders and brought him close, "I chose to bring you back for redemption and you need to focus. There's good inside of you. I know that." Darks ears dropped down and he leaned into Links chest. This caught the hero off guard at first but quickly remembered who he was dealing with. _His polar opposite._ There was no 'off-guard' when it came to this one.

As Link was pure… to a degree, Dark was not. He was born and raised to be a hunter, a hunter who only wanted the hero's blood. But after Ganons defeat Dark didn't exactly have a purpose. He silently rampaged the streets of Hyrule Castle looking for one, and under the order of the King, was almost put to death if it wasn't for Link.

It was true, opposites did indeed attract. So much so that the hate they once had for the other quickly diminished and blossomed into a twisted but somewhat beautiful kind of relationship.

Now, Dark Link was being tutored by his opposite, Link, to _not_ be a maniacal killing machine, and instead act proper so he could become a member of society.

At first it wasn't easy. That is an understatement. Dark would most of the time just be sitting in the corner planning out how he could get behind Link and flat out murder him. The next it would be an act of surrender and while they were sitting down for dinner, both of their guards completely down, Dark would literally launch himself across the table in attempt to drive a blade through him.

After the table incident and a few hundred rupees later, Link took a different approach to the way Dark was learning.

He started noticing how Dark was his opposite not in just his looks, but in every way.

Link learned through encouragement and praise, as most people…. While Dark seemed to learn entirely through insults, taunting and physical rewards. Then after their relationship hit a point where it was more leaning towards an old married couple, instead of step brothers whose parents never got along, Dark started to improve much more quickly. Especially after Link learned that the best way to get Dark to focus was the simple reward of getting laid after a long day.

* * *

The two walked through the door of their house. Neighbor's probably shaking their heads at Link walking Dark back into their house handcuffed. _Again._

Flopping down on the couch he huffed as Link removed the handcuffs agonizingly slow from behind him, finishing off with a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, wouldn't kill you to at least giving me credit for _that_ many days!" Dark hollered over to Link across the room who was busy ripping of the number '6' off of the "Days Since Our Last Nonsense" Poster. Leaving a nice fat zero in its place. Link took the paper and simply ripped it into two starting directly at Dark. Eyes full of disproval.

"No."

Dark strode up and grabbed the pieces off the floor throwing them in the air dramatically around him. "It was a goal and I made it. Why can't we just accept that this is as good as it gets?" he raged.

Link just sighed at Dark and his tantrum and followed behind him into the other room to make sure another table was not going to be sacrificed by his rage.

"I _am _trying. Not killing people is hard you know? Do you understand how fragile they are and I mean…. Bro. They are weeeeak." He seethed bringing his hands up into tight outward pinched fingers beside his head.

Link rolled his eyes, "I am a human, and thank you. Always a pleasure working with you too Dark."

He just groaned at Link's calm response and the fact he was following him like he was a puppy, turning around running right into him. "BRO."

"_Bro~."_ Link cooed right back causing Dark to spin around and claw at the air in frustration.

Throwing his arms up he yelled not entirely at Link, but possibly everyone on the street, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

The blond spat right back, "Stop causing problems!"

"You're not my mom!" Darks head snapped down from looking at the innocent ceiling, eyes now boring deathly into Links. Twitching a bit from himself.

Link couldn't help but completely bust out laughing at this. That one was new. Never had he brought his own mother into this. The darker male just seethed his way out of the room clenching both his fists and his teeth in the process. Spitting curses and threats at Link in every language he knew.

* * *

After Link managing to get all of his laughter out he could finally walk back into the room where Dark was steaming. Currently leaving a heated aura around the room.

Dark groaned and sprawled out across the couch hand angrily at his sides, clearly annoyed with both his partner and himself. Link knelt down across from him and sighed. "What am I going to do with you, Dark…?" His silvery white locks being brushed back to reveal his stunning black and red eyes. At first they were menacing and now they were just lovely for Link to look at.

"What do you want me to do…?" He grumbled back pushing Links hands away from his face. The blond noticing a few tears threatening to leave his gorgeous eyes.

Link pursed his lip knowing very well this was a loaded question when it came to Dark.

"I want you to try. For me. Not just Hyrule, Dark, because at this point I'm not doing this for the safety of Princess Zelda or her father, I'm doing this for you and I, as… as, well… as _us_."

Dark brushed his hair backwards hearing Link being such a softy about all of this. Sure he knew Link cared for him and when he meant cared he really meant _loved_, but that simply wasn't coming out of Darks mouth anytime soon.

"I am trying… The urges, Link… You don't understand. You're the hero. The urge to kill ruthlessly isn't programmed into you like it is me."

Link nodded, he would give him that one. "Yes but you are not a ruthless killing machine, and our relationship shows that black and white." Links face began to turn a lovely shade of hot pink, "Do you really think I would agree to have you sleep with me, let alone make love to me if I didn't think I could trust you. Dark…"

The man in front of him smiled with his usual cocky grin, "Of course not…" He murmured trying to pull Link against him. But instead Link took the lead and landed on top of him, strategically nudging his crotch roughly with his knee upon his landing.

Link leaned down and kissed his ear in apology for the abuse on his crotch, "Down boy, I do need to walk tomorrow. I'm easing you off your rewards of my body."

Dark huffed impatiently but understood and settled for a quick peck on the lips.

They both laid there for some time just remembering how things have changed between them. Then quickly going back to what just happened in the other room.

"Bro… You're not my mom though? What?!" Link bust out laughing again causing the man underneath him to groan dramatically, trying to push the other off.

"Shut up." He seethed.

"Mmmm nope. That was hilarious, Dark." Link laughed poking Dark in the ribs only gaining a look of disapproval.

"See? Now if I did that a few months ago-"

"You would be under me, and you would be dead." Dark sated monotonously, not a hint of teasing anywhere in his voice.

"Exactly." Link placed his hands together and smiled. "Progress."

"Whatever." Dark rolled his eyes but was still not able to hold back a snarky smile at Links dorky face above his. The dork he was somehow, probably thankfully, in love with.

**YES. First Darlink Fanfic in a while and I really needed a kind of pointless but somewhat funny oneshot to get me in a better mood before I'm back to college for the last 5 weeks. UGH.**

**Anyway thanks for the read and reviews would be fab~**


End file.
